lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Il sostituto
è il quarto episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 107esimo dell'intera serie. E' stato trasmesso sulla ABC il 16 febbraio 2010. It was originally broadcast on Feb 16, 2010. Locke goes in search of help to further his cause. Sinossi Nelle puntate precedenti di "Lost" *Sawyer è ancora molto triste per la morte di Juliet, dice a Kate che è solo colpa sua se è morta, perché l'ha convinta a restare. *Il mostro di fumo uccide gli uomini del team di Ilana, poi con le spoglie di John Locke dice a Ben che gli dispiace che abbia dovuto vederlo in quel modo. *Sulla spiaggia il falso Locke viene riconosciuto da Richard, e allora lo attacca e lo trascina via, dicendo che è deluso da "tutti voi" (riferendosi a coloro che si trovano appunto sulla spiaggia). *Nella timeline alternativa Locke racconta a Boone che si trova sull'aereo perché era stato in Australia per un walkabout, ma dopo lo vediamo scendere dall'aereo su una sedia a rotelle. Timeline alternativa (2004) thumb|right|200px|La pedana dell'auto per la sedia a rotelle s'inceppa e Locke tenta di saltare giù. L'episodio si apre con Locke che guida verso casa, presumibilmente, dall'aeroporto. Quando prova a scendere dall'auto, la piattaforma della sedia a rotelle s'inceppa, e lui prova a saltare giù con tutta la sedia, cadendo, e contemporaneamente si aziona anche il sistema d'irrigazione del vialetto di casa. Sentendo i rumori, Helen corre fuori ad aiutarlo e portarlo dentro. In casa si vede Helen al telefono, discutere di faccende riguardanti il matrimonio, ricordando all'interlocutore che si sarebbe svolto in ottobre. Dopodiché dice a Locke di essere stanca di tutti i problemi che si stanno venendo a creare, e propone un matrimonio in "stile Las Vegas", invitando soltanto i suoi genitori e il padre di Locke. Dopo aver trovato il biglietto da visita di Jack, Helen dice a Locke che dovrebbe vederlo. thumb|left|200px|[[Randy Nations discute con Locke e lo licenzia.]] Al lavoro, Locke è messo alle strette da Randy, che prima gli chiede della conferenza a Sydney, e vedendo che Locke continua a mentire, lo licenzia. Nel parcheggio, l'auto di Locke è bloccata da un'altra, per cui lui è impossibilitato a salire per via della sedia a rotelle. Prende a pugni allora l'Hummer giallo, vicino al suo furgoncino, facendo scattare l'allarme. Arriva dunque il proprietario dell'auto, che si rivela essere Hurley. L'uomo si scusa, dicendo che avrebbero dovuto riservargli un parcheggio. Dopo essersi presentato, rivela di essere a capo della compagnia da cui Locke era appena stato licenziato da Randy Nations (che Hugo chiama "huge douche", grande idiota). thumb|right|200px|[[Hurley da a Locke il numero dell'agenzia interinale.]] Hurley da a Locke un numero appartenente ad una sua agenzia di lavoro interinale, e gli dice di chiamarlo dicendo di trovargli al più presto un nuovo incarico. Prima di andare gli dice inoltre che le cose si sarebbero sistemate, cercando di infondergli coraggio (things are gonna work out). Locke si reca all'agenzia, e vediamo la psicologa dell'azienda porgli domande su quale animale potrebbe essere. John, alquanto infastidito, ritenendola una cosa stupida, chiede di parlare con la responsabile, che si rivela essere Rose. John le chiede di avere un incarico in campo edile, come coordinatore di cantiere, ma Rose gli dice che non è una buona scelta, e di cercare di essere realista. Rose gli rivela di avere un cancro terminale, dicendogli che anche se era stato difficile era riuscita a superare la fase di negazione, per tornare a vivere ciò che gli rimaneva, e proponendogli un nuovo lavoro, uno che sarebbe stato fisicamente in grado di fare. thumb|right|200px|[[Rose confida a Locke di avere un cancro terminale.]] Vediamo poi John svegliarsi al mattino a casa, e prendere in mano il biglietto da visita di Jack. Dopo averci riflettuto, Locke compone il numero, ma appena ottiene una risposta mette giù, dicendo che non avrebbero potuto aiutarlo. Dopodiché parla con Helen, che lo aveva sentito al telefono e aveva chiesto della chiamata, dicendole che non avrebbe consultato il dottor Shephard, e che era stato licenziato. Helen appare sorpresa, ma va ad aprire la porta, perché era appena arrivato il fattorino della Oceanic a riportare il bagaglio che era stato precedentemente smarrito. thumb|left|200px|[[Helen bacia Locke dopo avergli detto che l'unica cosa che abbia mai aspettato è lui.]] L'uomo confessa ad Helen di aver provato a partecipare ad un walkabout e non ad una conferenza, come le aveva invece detto, mostrandogli i coltelli nella valigia, e raccontandole che non aveva potuto prendere parte all'escursione. Le dice che non avrebbero potuto fare nulla per la sua condizione, che i miracoli non accadono e che non avrebbe voluto che lei tutta la vita se ne stesse aspettandone uno, che che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto percorrere la navata della chiesa con lei, al loro matrimonio, ma che non sarebbe accaduto. Helen gli dice solo che i miracoli esistono, e l'unica cosa che lei abbia mai aspettato era lui, strappando il biglietto da visita di Jack, e baciandolo. Nella scena successiva vediamo Locke al suo nuovo lavoro, come insegnante in una scuola, presumibilmente di ginnastica o educazione fisica, dacché prima si trova in palestra, mentre incoraggia gli allievi a correre più velocemente, poi in aula a parlare del sistema riproduttivo umano. Al suono della campanella John si reca in sala professori, dove sta ad ascoltare un uomo di spalle mentre si lamenta che chi ha preparato l'ultimo caffè non ha tolto e gettato via il filtro, e che al solito, sarebbe toccato a lui riprepararlo nuovamente. Locke ironizza sul fatto che lui preferirebbe un Earl Grey. L'uomo si gira, rivelando di essere Ben Linus, e dice che è proprio che quella è una scelta da gentiluomini. Dopodiché si presenta a John, dicendo di essere l'insegnante di storia europea. Locke si presenta a lui come "il sostituto". thumb|left|200px|A scuola, [[Ben si presenta a John.]] Timeline originale (2007) Gruppo di Ilana La prima scena si apre con Ben che cammina all'interno del piede della Statua, e si avvicina verso Ilana, che sta piangendo per la perdita del suo team. La donna chiede a Ben come sia successo, e lui le dice tutto. Poi gli chiede anche chi abbia ucciso Jacob, ma stavolta lui mente, dicendo che anche in quel caso è stato Locke. thumb|right|200px|[[Ben, Sun e Ilana decidono cosa fare.]] Quando lei chiede cosa ne è stato del corpo, lui dice che Locke l'ha gettato, scalciandolo, nel fuoco, e che è bruciato. Ilana allora si avvicina al fuoco ormai estinto, prende una sacca e comincia a raccoglierne le ceneri. La donna rivela a Ben che la nemesi di Jacob adesso sta "reclutando". Ilana esorta la gente che si trova alla Statua (al momento Sun, Frank, e Ben) di andare al Tempio, dicendo a Sun che se Jin è ancora vivo, allora dev'essere lì. Prima di ripartire, Sun suggerisce di seppellire il corpo di John. Ben, Ilana, Frank e Sun prendono allora il cadavere per la sepoltura. Ben chiede perché abbiano dovuto portarlo alla Statua, e Ilana risponde che la gente doveva vedere l'aspetto di cosa avevano a che fare. Quando Ben chiede cosa impedisca a questa cosa di cambiare di nuovo aspetto, Ilana dice che non può più farlo, e che è bloccato in questa forma (il motivo è ancora sconosciuto). Sapendo comunque che il nemico di Jacob/il mostro di fumo è già apparso a Ben come Alex quando è stato "giudicato" nei sotterranei del Tempio, la risposta di Ilana è opinabile. thumb|left|200px|[[Locke viene sepolto.]] Al cimitero improvvisato dal losties, dove già si trovavano altre cinque tombe, il gruppo scava una fossa per il corpo di John, e poi lo ripone dentro. Ilana chiede se qualcuno voglia dire qualcosa, e Ben si fa avanti, dicendo che Locke era un "believer, a man of faith" (un uomo di fede), e che era "a much better man than I will ever be" (una persona migliore di quello che lui stesso sarebbe mai potuto diventare), e aggiunge infine "very sorry I murdered him" (mi dispiace di averlo ucciso). La nemesi di Jacob We get a POV shot of the smoke monster running through the Barracks and it stops outside of Sawyer’s house. Back in the jungle, the monster changes back into Locke and cuts Richard down from a bag in a tree, telling him it’s “time to talk”. Locke asks Richard to come with him. Richard then asks why the Man in Black looks like Locke, which he answers that Locke could get close to Jacob because he was a candidate. Richard asks what he was a candidate for, prompting Locke to ruminate about why Richard would follow Jacob without knowing what he was following him for. Richard refuses to go with Locke. Soon after, Locke sees a mysterious boy in the jungle and looks frightened before walking away. Locke walks to Sawyer’s house, from which he hears “Search and Destroy” by The Stooges being played loudly. Upon seeing Locke, the drunken Sawyer says “I thought you were dead”. Locke replies, “I am”. Sawyer pours a glass of whiskey for Locke and himself. Sawyer points out during their conversation that he doesn’t believe that Locke is Locke because Locke “was scared” while this version is not. Locke then tells Sawyer that he can tell him why they are all on the Island if he comes with him. Sawyer agrees to go along with Locke. As the Man in Black and Sawyer walk through the jungle, he asks why James is not at the Temple with the others. The young boy appears to the Man in Black again. After Sawyer mentions him, the Man in Black says “you can see him?” and quickly chases the boy. The boy tells Locke that he “knows the rules” and that he “can’t kill him” to which Locke says “don’t tell me what I can’t do” before the boy walks into the jungle. Meanwhile, Sawyer sees Richard walking toward him and urges him to go to the Temple, telling Sawyer that “he wants everyone dead”. Soon, Richard hears Locke approaching and flees back into the jungle. Sawyer than asks Locke about the kid to which he simply replies “what kid?” As Sawyer and Locke continue, James asks if Locke reads, commenting that his favorite book is “Of Mice and Men”. Locke replies that the book was written a little after his time. After a brief synopsis of the book, Sawyer pulls a gun on Locke asking what would happen if he was shot in the head. Locke simply says “why don’t we find out?” After being asked what he is, Locke replies that he is “trapped” and once “was a man”. Locke and Sawyer arrive at a cliff and False Locke says that they will now go "down there". Locke offers to go first and climbs down an old ladder and then switches to a rope ladder. Sawyer follows, the ladder breaks and he is helped by false Locke, saving his life. They come to a shelf in the cliff face and enter a cave. On a wooden table is a set of scales with a small black rock balanced with a black rock. False Locke takes the white rock and throws it into the sea. False Locke says that it was an inside joke! False Locke lights a torch and takes Sawyer to the next cavern and looking up, says to Sawyer - "That's why you're here. That James is why you are all here". Marked on the roof and walls of the cave are names. Most are preceded by a number, many are crossed out. False Locke says that the man who wrote all this "was" named Jacob. Curiosità Generale *The Man in Black's smoke monster form makes a cameo when it is reflected in the window of Sawyer's Barracks home. *The coffee mug Locke drinks out of in the bathtub is the same mug Cassidy Phillips sips from in 2007 (original timeline). Note di produzione *Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Ken Leung (Miles), e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) non appaiono nell'episodio. Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Matthew Fox (Jack), e Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) appaiono soltanto in filmati degli episodi e . **Mark Pellegrino appare come Jacob in filmati degli episodi e . *Katey Sagal (Helen) appare per la prima volta dall'episodio della seconda stagione . *Suzanne Krull (Lynn Karnoff), appare per la prima volta dall'episodio della terza stagione . Bloopers e errori di continuità Tematiche ricorrenti * I sassi sulla bilancia sono uno bianco e uno nero. ** Il nemico di Jacob prende e lancia il sasso bianco nell'oceano. ** L'inquadratura della camera mostra come una divisione dello schermo tra il nemico di Jacob e Sawyer, con Sawyer dal lato della pietra nera (a destra) e il nemico di Jacob dal lato della pietra bianca, sia prima, che dopo averla lanciata in acqua. * Viene rivelato che molti dei sopravvissuti principali del volo 815 sono corrispondono ad uno dei numeri. * 4-Locke, 8-Reyes, 15-Ford, 16-Jarrah, 23-Shephard, 42-Kwon * Anche quando è nella vasca, Locke sta bevendo da una tazza metà bianca e metà nera. * Helen indossa una maglia col la scritta "Peace" (Pace) e "Karma". * Quando Helen e Locke si abbracciano, si vede che Helen indossa lo smalto per unghie nero. * Locke è fidanzato con Helen. * Il corpo di Locke viene sepolto. * Hurley possiede la compagnia dove è stato licenziato Locke. * Viene rivelato dal nemico di Jacob che Jacob ha manipolato i losties per portarli sull'isola. * Il nemico di Jacob dice a Sawyer che le scelte che crede di aver fatto solo sono il risultato di un intervento da parte di Jacob. * Benjamin Linus è un insegnante di storia europea nella stessa scuola in cui Locke è sostituto. * Rose Nadler è la responsabile dell'agenzia interinale di Hugo Reyes. * Randy Nations è il capo di John Locke, e lo licenzia dopo aver scoperto che aveva mentito riguardo le ragioni per cui si trovava in Australia. * Hurley offre a Locke un'altra possibilità per un lavoro, dopo che quest'ultimo è stato licenziato. * Benjamin Linus dice che John Locke è stato un uomo migliore di quanto lui mai potrà essere, e dice che gli dispiace di averlo ucciso. * Quando Ilana chiede chi ha ucciso Jacob, Ben le mente, dicendo che è stato Locke. Analisi della storyline * Il nemico di Jacob dice che Locke, Sawyer, Hurley, Sayid, Jack, e Jin o Sun erano candidati per diventare il prossimo "Jacob". * Sawyer decide di provare a lasciare l'isola con l'aiuto della nemesi di Jacob. * Ben ammette di aver ucciso Locke davanti a Sun, Ilana, e Frank mentre pronunciava l'elogio al funerale di Locke. * Richard, molto preoccupato, prova a convincere James di seguirlo al Tempio. Riferimenti culturali *''Search and Destroy: James Ford is listening to The Stooges' "Search and Destroy." Which offers in the refrain the lyrics, "I am the world's forgotten boy; the one who searches, searches to destroy," plus reference to nuclear/hydrogen bombs. *Of Mice and Men: James wanted to kill the Man in Black the same way in which George killed Lennie in the novella, after pointing to Steinbeck as author of the books he most liked to read. *Allegory of the Cave: The cave that the Man in Black takes Sawyer to can be a reference to this philosophical concept attributed to Plato. The idea that people live their lives and form ideas that are not indicative of reality is mirrored in the Man in Black's view that Jacob manipulated everyone he brought to the Island into believing certain ideas. *Jacob's Ladder: Sawyer and the Man in Black descend "Jacob's Ladder" and arrive at a cave formerly inhabited by Jacob. A Jacob's Ladder has significance in both the Jewish and Christian religions, having many interpretations, among them that it is a bridge between heaven and earth. Saint John Climacus (also known as John of the Ladder) wrote a book called "Ladder of the Divine Ascent" which uses Jacob's Ladder as an analogy for the ascetic life. It is frequently read by Orthodox Christians during the Lent season before Easter. The episode "The Substitute" aired the night before the start of non-Orthodox Lent (Ash Wednesday) (which does not coincide with Orthodox Great Lent). * 'A Christmas Carol: After the Man in Black confronts James, he claims that James is not so put off by him being there, to which James no longer cares if Locke (as The Man in Black) is dead or if he were the Ghost of Christmas Past. Buddismo Tibetano: La bilancia con le pietre bianche e nere è parte del mito Buddista, dove un Dio chiamato Dharma-Raja giudica i morti usando questa misura. Tecniche Letterarie *Helen indossa una maglietta con la scritta "Peace & Karma" (Pace e Karma), a paragone con la filosofia del "destino" di Locke. *Il nemico di Jacob rimuove la pietra bianca dalla bilancia nella grotta, portando la stessa in favore del sasso nero. *Il nemico di Jacob grida: "Don't tell me what I can't do!" ("Non dirmi quello che non posso fare!"'' al ragazzo nella giungla. *Richard dice alla nemesi di Jacob, "I'm not going anywhere with you" ("Non andrò da nessuna parte con te"). Riferimenti agli episodi *Quando chiede se Sawyer sia a conoscenza del motivo per il quale si trova sull'isola, lui risponde che è lì perchè il suo aereo[[ è precipitato, la zattera è andata a fuoco, e l'elicottero dove era salito per tornare a casa trasportava una persona di troppo. *Locke ha riavuto la valigetta con i coltelli. *Randy si riferisca a Locke come "Colonnello". *La nemesi di Jacob urla al [[ragazzo nella giungla: "Don't tell me what I can't do!" ("Non dirmi quello che non posso fare!") *Sawyer dice al nemico di Jacob che "Uomini e Topi" è il suo libro preferito. *Il corpo di Locke viene sepolto al cimitero dei sopravvissuti dell'815. *Hurley ha visitato la ditta di scatole della quale posside la maggior parte delle azioni. *Rose dice a Locke di avere un cancro terminale. *Nella realtà alternativa di Locke, l'impiegata dell'agenzia interinale di Hurley è la cartomante che va a trovare lo stesso Hugo nella timeline originale. *Mentre il nemico di Jacob spiega a Sawyer che Jacob li ha manipolati, vengono viste i contatti che Jacob ha avuto con Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Locke, e Sawyer. **Tutti i loro cognomi sono scritti sul muro della grotta. *Il nemico di Jacob ha tiene Richard in una trappola appesa ad un albero, così come Danielle ha precedentemente fatto con Ben. Domande senza risposta '''Timeline originale *Perché Ilana raccoglie le ceneri di Jacob?? Nemico di Jacob * Cosa vuole sapere il nemico di Jacob da Richard Alpert? * Secondo quanto detto da Alpert e Ilana, per cosa sta "reclutando"? * Che tradimento ha subito? ** Chi ha perduto? * Qual è lo "scherzo tra amici" a cui fa riferimento quando lancia il sasso bianco nell'oceano? * Perché è bloccato nella forma corporea di John Locke? ** Come fa Ilana a saperlo? *** Il nemico di Jacob appare a Ben come Alex quando Ben viene "giudicato" nei sotterranei del Tempio dopo aver già assunto l'aspetto di Locke. Potrebbe trattarsi di un errore. I candidati * Chi sono esattamente tutti i candidati? * In che modo i numeri corrispondono ai candidati principali di Jacob? * Il numero 42 - Kwon' fa riferimento a Jin o Sun? * Perché i nomi Littleton e Straume sono cancellati sul muro della grotta? Né Claire, né Aaron o Miles sono morti. ** La vera ragione per cui i nomi sono cancellati è perché le persone sono morte? * Perché Kate e Ilana o altri sopravvissuti non hanno corrispondenze con i numeri, e quindi non sono candidati, se come gli altri è invece venuta a contatto con Jacob ? Il bambino * Chi è il ragazzo che insegue il nemico di Jacob nella giungla? ** Perché mette in guardia la nemesi di Jacob? *** A chi si riferisce quando dice "You can't kill him" (non puoi ucciderlo)? ** Perché Alpert sembra non vederlo? *** Perché Sawyer può vederlo? Timeline alternativa * Come è rimasto paralizzato Locke? * Come sono i rapporti tra John e il padre? * Perché Helen è ancora fidanzata con Locke? * Come è diventato Ben un insegnante di storia europea? Link esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet press release *Helen's 'Peace & Karma' shirt at amazon.com Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Locke Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione